Pride & Prejudice Decisions
by Wonderwoman85
Summary: Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam share a night of passion. What was a fun and exciting night for Elizabeth ended up changing her life forever. She is left to make very big decisions when it comes to Fitzwilliam the handsome hotel mogul and her ex George the big time rock star that is hell bent on getting her back.
1. Chapter One

Elizabeth

 **Positive**

I looked at the word on the pregnancy test and grabbed the box. This couldn't be right like no really it couldn't be. I took a deep, calming breath and looked at the pregnancy test once again.

 **Positive**

I closed my eyes as they misted over. This could not be happening to me. I set the pregnancy test down along with the box next to the other five that I had purchased. Jane my older sister burst into the bathroom and looked at me. Even in a disheveled state she was still breathtakingly beautiful with her long, flowing blond hair and almond shaped blue eyes. She was almost angelic as the sun from my bathroom window shined down on her.

"What does it say?" She asked nervously. I slumped my shoulders and looked down at the ground.

"Positive," I murmured still in disbelief. Jane gasped and leaned against the door.

"Lizzy….Lizzy. A baby," she said quietly. I nodded and before I knew it I was crying hysterically into my hands. Jane rushed to my side and hugged me tightly. Our mother was more concerned with the simple things in life. She had no room for affection or things of that nature so Jane had become the mother figure to me and my younger sisters. She was only thirty herself but age was just a number because she truly was wise beyond her years.

"It's okay Lizzie…it really is. You have to calm down," she said reassuringly as she rubbed my back. I nodded and tried my best to slow down my rapidly beating heart. I looked up at Jane and whimpered. A baby? What would I do with that? I couldn't even keep a fish alive for two days and I was supposed to care for another life? It really made no sense.

"Elizabeth who's the father?" Jane asked slowly standing up. I buried my face into my hands and shook my head. I hadn't had a boyfriend in four years. I dumped my ex who is now a lead singer of a band because he wanted me to choose him over school and well I needed more than a "baby I love you" to make me stay so I chose college. I graduated not too long ago and even though I am still working at a bar that really isn't making me much money I'm happy with my life. I was horny and feeling depressed one night two months ago when a tall, dark and handsome man strolled into the bar. He was so insanely gorgeous that I gave him two rounds on me. It was this pain in his eyes that drew me in. I knew who he was the minute I saw him, but I didn't act like I star crazed girl. I mean so what he's worth over a billion dollars and is one of the richest, men in the country. I played it cool and for that he sat near me the whole night tossing back his drinks. At the end of my shift, he looked at me and I nodded towards the door. He nodded as well and the rest is history. What's crazy and really just downright sad is that he didn't speak more than two words to me, but he did my body so well. It was as if we had known each other for years. I always marveled at the fact that I slept with a man that was deemed untouchable by People magazine. I thought it was a secret I would take to the grave, but I guess not. Now I would relive that night every time I looked at my child.

"It was Fitzwilliam," I said quietly. His name screamed money. He comes from a family that is known like the Hiltons for their luxury hotels. They've now branched off into other things such as movie theaters with luxury seating and five-star restaurants.

"It's who?" Jane asked stepping back into the bathroom. I looked up at her and frowned.

"I had a one night stand with Fitzwilliam Darcy."

Jane smiled then she started to giggle. She fell back against the door and held onto her chest as she laughed so hard that her eyes begin to water.

"Lizzy-oh Lizzy. If you don't wanna tell me then that's fine," she said in between her laughs. I grabbed my cellphone off of the sink and thumbed through my pictures. I searched through them until I came across the one I snuck of Fitzwilliam and myself before I left. He had worked our bodies into orgasm induced haze and had fallen asleep onto his side facing me. I snuggled up to him and snapped a few pictures of us. Just for me as a reminder of the once in the lifetime night I'd had. I handed Jane my phone and the room grew eerily quiet as she looked at the screen. Her hands started to shake as she sighed.

"Lizzy….Lizzy….you're carrying Fitzwilliam Darcy's child? Is that what you're saying to me?" She asked still looking at the phone. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, Jane that is what I'm telling you. I had only been with George and well you know that we broke up before college so Fitzwilliam is the second man to see my body and well some sort of way I'm pregnant by him. We used protection and the last time that we didn't he did the pullout method." Jane looked up at me.

"The pullout method? Lizzy this is a freaking billionaire and he used the pullout method? Wow so classy," she said shaking her head. I sat back groaning.

"He was intoxicated and I feel kind of bad because I didn't let that stop me from having sex with him. I was just so horny and completely in awe at the fact that he was even at the bar getting drinks from me. I didn't wanna miss the opportunity. I mean have you seen him?" Jane handed me my phone back.

"Yes, I have. Tall, handsome, broad shoulders, hooded eyes with jet black wavy hair that touches the nape of his neck. Every woman has seen him Lizzy and well I guess now you will be seeing him for the next eighteen years at'least."

"Actually, I won't," I said quickly and stood up. I busied myself with my phone and the pregnancy tests so that I didn't have to look at my sister.

"Um, why not?" She asked.

"Because I just won't." I sighed and turned to Jane. "Look he's rich and from a different world than us. Yes, mom has finally married into money but that still doesn't make us rich Jane. He could take this baby away from me and the media would destroy me so no we won't have to deal with Fitzwilliam because he will never know." Jane opened her mouth to speak and I shook my head while looking at her with pleading eyes. "Please, Jane. Please don't tell anyone," I begged. Jane eyes shifted from right to left and then they focused on me. She walked over to me and pulled me into her arms.

"Your secret is safe with me Lizzy. I promise."


	2. Chapter two

_Hi, ladies! hope you all have an amazing week;)_

 _Four months later_

"Lizzy, how are you?"

I looked at my father and smiled. The best thing he'd ever done was divorce my mother. Some may say that's a little harsh, but it's true. My mother was draining him and for the last ten years my father has been exceptionally happy without her. I'm sure he dates, but he's never brought anyone special around us. I'm just happy that he's happy. Years ago when I was younger he'd lost his job and my mother started to talk down to him. We went from living a middle-class life to pretty much being poor. My sisters and I along with our father adjusted, but my mother never did. She just couldn't be happy. My father asked her to work and that's when all hell broke loose. They argued every day until one day we were sitting down with them at the small kitchen table. They told us they were separating which eventually led to them getting a divorce. My father worked two jobs just so he could pay my mother alimony and child support.

Eventually, things got better and he ended up getting a really good job with the state. My mother went on to marry Alex McCree lawyer to the stars and she is now living with him in his penthouse along with my younger sisters Lydia and Kitty who have sadly become party girl socialites. They're nineteen and twenty-one. They make the news every now and then, but they are always partying as if having an actual life with goals is absurd. What's worse is that my mother encourages it. My other sister Mary who is twenty-three is in college to become a doctor. She attends Cornell and I couldn't be prouder of her. No matter how hard my mother tried she couldn't deter Mary from her dreams.

My father touched my arm and he pulled me out of my thoughts. Just being in his home surrounded by pictures of my childhood always seemed to take me away. I loved his place. It wasn't big like my mother's home, but it was warm and inviting. I could feel the love every time I stepped through the door.

"I'm good dad, how are you? I see you got a new tv."

My father smiled while glancing over at his new flat screen.

"Lizzy, you know I love a good deal plus Lydia said that a 44inch tv was too small for a living room. I took her and Kitty with me to BestBuy and we purchased a new one. Those girls," My father shook his head. "They're really a lot to deal with. I talked with them about college or even working and they both laughed like I had told them so sort of joke. Maybe you could talk with them. You know your mother isn't worried about their future, but I am. Looks can't be your only success in life. They have to do more," he expressed.

I nodded because I felt the same way. I just didn't have the patience to deal with them at the moment. My pregnancy hadn't been easy. I was just now getting my appetite back and not vomiting just because I didn't like the smell of something.

"I know dad and I promise you I will. I've just had a lot going on myself. This baby is literally taking all of the energy that I have."

His gentle eyes looked at me and he smiled. He touched my stomach and I placed my hand on top of his. Moments like this made me feel bad for keeping this pregnancy hidden from Fitzwilliam. I wanted my child to know what it's like to have a father that loved you unconditionally as I have.

"Lizzy, have you told him?"

I removed my hand as did he and I sat back on the couch. My father, Jane, and Charlotte knew who I was pregnant by. I trusted them and I knew they would follow my lead. Now my mother. Ha! She would have been the first one to leak the story. She's still upset that I'm pregnant with no man around and no ring. She keeps asking me if I'm pregnant by George and I tell her no every time.

"I need a little more time to decide how I wanna do it. I was so sure in the beginning, but now things have changed. I don't want my baby to harbor ill feelings towards me because of this."

"It's just not right. He should know. If it was me I would wanna know Elizabeth. I'm not rich like he is, but I would use all of my funds to ensure you keep the baby. We wouldn't just let him come in and take over and he doesn't seem like that type of man."

I shrugged while licking my suddenly dry lips.

"I don't know dad. People change when they're angry with you and I don't really know him," I said quietly.

My father chuckled.

"Well, you knew him enough to get pregnant. Give yourself a chance to get to know him, now I'll grab the popcorn while you cut on the game," he said standing up.

Hours later I walked into my apartment that I shared with Jane and found her standing in the living room with a sexy, tall guy with freckled skin and short red hair. Their eyes landed on me and they both smiled. Jane was a school teacher and she loved her job. Naturally the kids loved her as well because she was such a good person inside and out. I sat my bag down on the table near the door and Jane cleared her throat. Nervously she smiled at me.

"Hi, Lizzy! This is my friend Charles. We were going to go catch a movie."

I gave Charles a once over. He was really handsome. He sort of reminded me of the lead actor on the Outlander series Sam Hueghan. Jane was gorgeous so I wasn't shocked to see her attract such a man. Jane dated from time to time. The private school she worked at sat next to a bunch of office buildings. Jane was always attracting some handsome business man. They'd follow her for days in hopes of a date and the ones she liked were given a shot at a chance to win her heart. Lately they had all been duds but as I watched Jane and Charles eye one another I thought maybe she'd found the one.

"Hello, Charles nice to meet you and you two enjoy yourself just not too much," I joked and rubbed my stomach.

Jane blushed and narrowed her eyes at me while Charles chuckled. He grabbed his car keys and Jane's hand.

, "Um Lizzy I left something for you on your bed. It was left up at the bar for you. Please use it," she said as they strolled past me.

I nodded and walked away. I went into my bathroom and decided to take a quick shower. I had been at my fathers all day and I felt so drained. After standing under the warm water for a few minutes I got out and put on my robe. I was amazed at how my body was developing. My breast seemed bigger although they were big enough at 34dd. My hips seemed a little bit wider which was never a good thing then there was my ass. What I loved about my body was that I had curves in a settle way. They weren't exaggerated but they were there. My baby was making me look as if I had walked out of someone's plastic surgeons office. My once round behind was now a little heavier and I wasn't sure how I liked that. There is a thing as too much ass.

I towel dried my hair and went into my bedroom. True to her word on my bed sat a folded piece of paper. I picked it up and took a deep breath before reading the note.

 _Hi, I'm not sure what to say. I just arrived back in town and I would like to see you again. Please call me. 212-662-0853, Fitzwilliam_

I stared at the note for a moment in deep contemplation. Maybe sensing my reluctance my baby kicked. I'd chosen to not now the gender until the delivery but something deep inside was telling me it was a girl. I sat on the edge of my bed and dialed my best friend on my house phone.

"Lizzy! How are you, hows the baby?" she asked in one breath.

I smiled because she was someone that could always put a smile on my face. We had grown up together and I loved her dearly.

"I'm good Charlotte. Fitzwilliam left me a note at the bar."

"What! Oh my god does he know?"

I shook my head like she could see me.

"No of course not but I can tell he wants to see me. He wants to fuck."

Charlotte groaned.

"Lizzy you and that mouth. Goodness I could have had you on speaker. He probably wants to go on a date or something. Why else wold he go back there?"

I smiled at how Charlotte tried to find the best out of every situation.

"Charlotte we met and had sex that same day. He knows nothing about me besides what sexual positions I like. I cant believe he actually went looking for me. After all of this time."

"Yeah that's a sign. You have to tell him," she insisted.

"Charlotte I don't need you, my father or Jane telling me this everyday. I'm the one carrying his child. I know what I should do still I'm scared."

Charlotte and I both grew quiet.

"Well regardless of what he says I'm still here for you and I cant wait to see you at your shower. I don't want you to have regrets and this is something huge Lizzy. Please promise me you will really think this through."

"I promise," I said meaning it.

"Good, look I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow. Rub the belly for me," she said before hanging up.

I put the phone down beside me and glanced at the note again. Charlotte was a hopeless romantic so in her eyes she would see this as a sign of what could be but I didn't see that. I saw his note as a invitation for sex. I sat it on my dresser and slid under my covers. I'd decided to tell him, but I needed for it to be at the right time. At the moment I enjoyed my peaceful life so I would wait and before my baby decide to come into this world I would call the man that helped me create it and let him know that were about to indeed become parents.


	3. Chapter three

_Thank you all for the reviews. I intend to do a pov from Fitzwilliam I jut have to hear his voice first. Right now he isn't saying anything to me But the moment he does you all will know, have a good holiday weekend._

Sometimes around my mother I smiled. She did love me and I loved her, but there were many times that I found myself wondering if she had stolen me from the hospital. Like now. My sisters and I sat inside of the spa wth my mother and I found myself studying her. She'd only been married to Alex for a few years but you the way she acted came off as if she'd always had money.

I loved her without a doubt but was money her only goal in life? Was that the only thing that truly made her happy? I've never seen her smile as brightly as she did when she was spending money. She walked different now. Her hair looked shinier. Her clothes looked more expensive and she seemed to treat people as if she was better than them. She played this role until she went around Alex's friends and they knocked her down a peg or two because they did, in fact, have money that they had grown up with. They knew she was a wanna be and that was what hurt me the most. She pretended to be something she was and was unashamed of her behavior. Whenever she went into her role as the queen bee, it made me not like her. It reminded me that her greed was the reason she and my father divorced. Sadly it made me resent her.

"So Lizzy are you going to come?" Jane asked touching my hand.

I'd been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't heard anything she had said. I smiled at her.

"Sure!" I said excitedly.

Jane smiled wide and pushed some of her hair away from her face. We were getting pedicures after just receiving our massages.

"Great! I didn't wanna go alone and I wasn't sure if I should invite my friends I work with. I really like Charles and well this is his birthday party. I felt I should bring someone I was close with. Charles comes from money and is a very private person. He insisted that if I brought a friend who wasn't a relative that I had to have them sign a non disclosure agreement so they would know not to discuss anything that happened at the party"

I looked at Jane.

"I mean are we gong to watch him do a human sacrifice or something?"

Jane giggled.

"No Lizzy. He said that he has friends and family that are high profile and don't like the media in their personal lives. I just want to respect his wishes. I really like him," she said saying the last part with a blush on her face.

I nodded.

"Sure that sounds fun. As long as their not like our mother then I should have fun."

Jane and I both looked over at mom. She was smiling while sipping champagne. She even had her pinky finger tilted up as she held her glass. Jane looked at me and laughed.

"She's happy. I can't be mad at her for that. She's found her happiness Elizabeth, I think it's time you found yours and also time for you to forgive her."

I couldn't help but to frown.

"Jane, please. I'm not like you. I can't let things go so easily."

Jane looked away from me and cleared her throat. I wasn't trying to offend her, but I also wanted to be truthful. Jane let many things go and well I wasn't like that.

"Some of us want happiness, Lizzy. Some of us chose to not go to sleep with the day's worry on them. I'm happy because I have the ability to forgive. You chose to not be happy."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked sitting up and slightly raising my voice.

My mother looked at us.

"Inside voice Elizabeth," she scolded me.

I ignored her and looked back at Jane.

"What is that supposed to mean Jane?"

Jane sighed while shaking her head.

"It means that you chose to be angry. I think a small part of you likes to be like this. I mean look at what you're putting your baby through. You purposely do things so that you can be the victim. I'm sorry," Jane shrugged. "I just can't be like that," she replied.

I was so hurt and angry by her words. I stood up although the nail technician wasn't done and I grabbed my stuff.

"Elizabeth where are you going?" My mother asked.

I kept my back turned to them. I couldn't face Jane. Not now anyway. I looked up to her. I valued her opinion and for her to say such hateful things hurt me.

"Home, I have to go to the doctor's office in a few and need a nap before then," I replied and quickly walked away.

I stepped outside and the dam broke. I felt alone and confused as I flagged down a cab. On the ride home, I couldn't stop thinking about Jane's words. _I mean look at what you're putting your baby through. You purposely do things so that you can be the victim._ I shook my head and wiped my eyes. Jane was so wrong.

After paying my fare, I went into my apartment and took a much-needed nap. I woke up a few hours later and couldn't shake the sadness that had washed over me. Jane and I were very close. I didn't like arguing with her. I grabbed my cellphone and decided to text Fitzwilliam while I still had the courage to do so.

 _Elizabeth: Hi, I got your note and I've actually been thinking about you as well. There are some big things I need to discuss with you. If you can please meet me at this location in thirty minutes. If you cant then call me when you can and I can hook up with you. Well not hook up but like meet up. Um yeah okay well call me if you can't._

I text him then I sent him the address to my gynecologist office and told him to ask for me. I was really jumping the gun, but a part of me felt comforted by the fact that if he did show up the doctor would be there so he couldn't act crazy on me. Not saying that I thought he would. I quickly changed my clothes and rushed to my appointment.

I waited in the lobby for a few minutes before I was called back. My gynecologist had been seeing me since I was fourteen so I trusted her with my body. She was a lovely person.

"Hi, Lizzy. Let's see how this baby is doing," she said as I slide up my maternity shirt.

The doctor applied the monitor that allowed for you to hear the baby's heartbeat and we both smiled. There was a knock on the door and I was so nervous I almost pissed myself. The doctor cut off the machine and she looked up.

"Come in," she said covering my tummy.

"Hi, Dr. Greene. There's a Mr. Darcy here to see Elizabeth Bennet," the nurse aide Cindy said with flushed cheeks.

I smiled because he had that same effect on me as well when I'd first saw him at the bar.

"Oh." My doctor looked at me. "Were you expecting someone Lizzy?" Sheepishly I nodded making her laugh. "It's about time. Cindy, please send him back. I can't wait to meet him," she said and Cindy walked away.

I closed my eyes trying to calm my nerves. My whole body was shaking. Dr. Greene picked up on it and she lovingly rubbed my belly.

"Relax, sweetie. He's just a man," she assured me.

The door opened and Fitzwilliam walked in with Cindy behind him. Cindy pointed to the chair and quickly closed the door. Dr. Greene look him up and down and mumbled, "Damn," under her breath. I looked at the wall before looking up and making eye contact with him. If he was shocked it didn't register on his face. He seemed the same. His brows knitted a little before going back to a relaxed state. He placed his hand in his pocket and licked his lips.

He looked better than anything I could have imagined. Donning a two-piece pinstriped navy suit with a light blue shirt and deep blue tie he looked like every woman's dream man. He looked at my stomach then doctor Greene and took a step forward.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy and that is should I presume my child?" He asked me. I nodded with closed eyes. I was so nervous I didn't know what to do. "Then I guess this I where I should be. Let me take a seat," he said and grabbed a chair.

For the next twenty minutes, Dr. Greene explained to Fitzwilliam that we were close to having a life to look after. The whole time I sat with my mind on a million different things. She allowed for him to hear the heartbeat and even had someone bring in the ultrasound machine so that he could see how big the baby was. Fitzwilliam stared at the screen and cleared his throat.

"Wow he's so big already," he said quietly.

"He?" I asked not sure if I liked how he was assuming It was a boy.

Fitzwilliam looked at me. He and Dr. Greene made eye contact and they both smiled.

"Actually he's right Elizabeth. You're having a boy. I think he spotted the you know what and put two and two together. I had zeroed in by mistake," she said.

"Oh,"' I said feeling silly.

The appointment ended with me setting up another one with the front desk assistant. Fitzwilliam walked beside me quietly as we exited the doctors office.

"You know, I wasn't sure what you had me doing. Even after going into the doctors office. I guess a baby was the farthest thing from my mind. I'm not trying to be rude as I say this, but I have to get a DNA test we weren't exactly lovers," he said.

I nodded completely understanding.

"I understand and I have noting to hide so I'm not worried about that."

"Okay. Can I drop you off to wherever you're going?" He asked in his usually deep voice.

I stopped walking and looked down at my hands. I'd text him to prove to Jane that I didn't look for drama and want to be angry. Now as I stand before him I wasn't so sure if I did the right thing. He seemed calm, but I could feel his anger radiating off of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," I said looking up and meeting his gaze.

He smirked and chuckled.

"I'm not sure if I believe that, but let's go. I have a meeting to attend in a few," he said and walked off.

I followed after him and we walked up on a black S600. He opened the door for me and I got into the backseat along with him. His driver glanced back at us and smiled. He was an older man with gentle eyes and a grayish black beard that seemed to be groomed to perfection. I knew in his heyday he was a looker.

"Sam this is Elizabeth. She'll tell you where she will be going," Fitzwilliam said then pulled out his cellphone.

Was it crazy for me to be upset that he didn't introduce me as the mother of his child? I frowned and shook it off while Sam looked back at me.

"Hi, Sam! Can you take me to 260 W 52 Street?" I asked him.

Sam nodded and pulled away. I sat back quietly not sure what to say or even how to act around Fitzwilliam. He was texting someone then he received a phone call. I knew that I was in the wrong, but I was still upset with the way he was pretending that I wasn't even sitting next to him.

It took Sam no time to get to the apartment. He parked in front of the door and Fitzwilliam finally looked at me. For a moment, his eyes just took me in before landing on my stomach. His jaw clenched for a moment before unclenching. He relaxed in his seat before speaking.

"I don't know what to say to you. A huge part of me is still in shock and the other part is very angry. You kept this from me for months. You could have found a way to contact me, but that is neither her nor there. I'm still going to need a test to determine the truth but up until then I will be there for you in any way that you need me. I have to have my privacy, Elizabeth. I trust that you will keep this quiet until it needs to come out. We have so many things to discuss but I have a meeting in tonight that can't be canceled along with one in LA tomorrow that is very important. Would I be out of line for asking you to accompany me?"

My mouth fell open as I stared at him. Was he for real? I know we'd had sex but still. A trip out of town with him made me uneasy. I wasn't sure why but it did. Fitzwilliam's brows furrowed and he seemed to have a more brooding look fall onto his face. He cocked his head to the side and looked down at my stomach.

"All I want is to discuss this with you. I don't want anything else from you," he said and glanced at his cell as it started to ring.

Wow! Okay, that was nice of him to say.

"Fitzwilliam I can't just drop my life and run off with you because you asked me to."

"I was saying that. I figured that you would be off from the bar. That's what the bartender told me."

"I am, but I still do articles and take on editing jobs."

A small smile touched his face. It was so small and so quick that if I wouldn't have been looking at him I wouldn't have even known it happened.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but can't you do that from you laptop? You've known about the baby. Gotten used to the idea of having a child. If you could grant me with some of your precious time that would be great. I just want to talk and get used to the baby as well. Since your the mother that means I would like to be around you."

His eyes were so endearing. His tone was low, but I knew he was nervous. I could feel it, he played it off well, however. He kept his game face on and I found myself nodding.

"Great, I'll see you in the morning at 5:30 am sharp. We can't miss the jet. I have to make that meeting. My aunt will be pissed of if I don't," he said and grabbed my hand. He gave it a light squeeze before letting it go. "Have a goodnight," he said and I got out of the car.

I walked slowly towards the apartment with a huge smile on my face. As I stepped through the door to my place Jane and Charles greeted me. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Jane sat up and looked at me wearily.

"Lizzy. We should talk," she suggested standing up.

I nodded and together we went back into my bedroom. As I took off my clothes Jane sat on my bed quietly.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it," she quickly said.

"You did, but you were kind of right. I don't look for drama or to be angry Jane. I just think sometimes that it is easier for me to hold stuff against mom then to embrace the woman she is, but that's my get up. I do still resent her for doing our father the way she did. I'm trying to be better for my son so I decided to call Fitzwilliam With your voice in my head I found my strength and I had him meet me at the doctors office. He came and well know he knows. He even wants me to go out of town with him in the morning so that we can talk and I guess catch up."

Jane sat speechless on the bed with wide eyes.

"What! Lizzy!" she yelled and jumped up. Jane ran up on me and hugged me tightly. She kissed my cheek. "I'm so proud of you, I knew you would call him. This is so great!" She hugged me again before letting me go. "Wait did you say, boy?"

I laughed and smiled.

"Yeah, he saw that it was a boy. So you will have a little nephew to spoil rotten."

Jane smiled and hugged me again.

"Oh, Lizzy this is so great! I can't wait and I just know that you did the right thing. Everything will be just fine with you and the baby," she said and I closed my eyes and enjoyed her embrace.

I felt a whole lot better knowing the Fitzwilliam knew, but now I was faced with a new set of problems. We were from two different worlds and we were having a child. I knew nothing about him outside of what the media said and he knew absolutely nothing about me outside of sexual things. I wondered how two totally different people could raise a child without there being some type of problem. I guess only time would tell if we could do just that.


	4. Chapter four

_Thank you, ladies, for giving this story a chance!_

I can only imagine what I looked like to Fitzwilliam at 5:30 am. I felt like a hot mess with heartburn, but he didn't seem to mind my disheveled state. Time seemed to fly by as I was ushered into his car with my small bag and we were taken to the airstrip. The jet rode smoothly and was quiet as Fitzwilliam sat next to me and worked on his laptop while I got some more shut eye.

Once the jet landed we were taken to a five-star hotel and put up in a penthouse suite. Fitzwilliam went off to his meeting shortly after and I ordered food service and freshened up. Fitzwilliam was kind enough to send me down to the spa and I was given a massage along with a pedicure. I even got my hair washed and trimmed with a few layers cut into it. I felt like a million bucks after that.

So here I am waiting for him at steak house restaurant in LA that he requested the driver bring me to. I felt pretty in my white wrap, detailed maxi gown with my wedge heels and my light makeup. I just couldn't seem to stop rocking my leg. I wished I would have called Charlotte before I left the hotel so that she could have eased my nerves a little. I knew that this wasn't a date, but still I was very nervous.

"Here you are," Fitzwilliam's deep voice said as he walked up to the table.

I looked up at him and it seemed like the world was pulled from beneath me. He'd changed. Earlier he was donning a gray suit and it looked nice but now he's wearing a three-piece navy suit that complemented his skin tone perfectly. The suit was just, wow. Tailored to fit his body perfectly. Every move that he made in it looked amazing. He was wearing a white shirt with a navy striped tie and black shoes. His scent swept over the space between us as he sat down. He looked at me and his eyes seemed to pick apart my look. I stared back at him with a rapidly beating heart wondering what he thought of me and of this whole situation that we were in?

"Your hair, it's different. It looks nice Elizabeth," He said and loosened his tie a little.

Only Fitzwilliam could say my name and make it sound so sexy. I don't think I ever blushed around a man as much as I do when I'm with him.

"Thankyou. How was your meeting?"

Fitzwilliam laughed and damn even that looked sexy on him.

"It was interesting to say the least. My aunt is a lot to handle, but she means well. You will get to know her in due time and I'm sure you two will get along just fine. How was the spa?"

I looked down at my freshly manicured nails then back up at him.

"It was great. I can't begin to explain to you how better my body feels."

"Good then it's settled you will get regular spa trips in NewYork," he said and grabbed the menu.

I shook my head.

"No, I wasn't saying it so that you could do that. I just wanted you to know that I enjoyed the spa trip."

Fitzwilliam's brows furrowed.

"Elizabeth I was only trying to help. Is it that hard for you to accept when someone is being nice to you?" He asked frowning at me.

I looked down at the menu that was on the table for a moment. Maybe I was tripping but I didn't like how he said that I would attend the spa-like I had no say so on the matter. The more I thought about it, however, the sillier it became. I laughed and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like the idea of someone telling me something and making it seem like I have no say so in it."

Fitzwilliam opened his mouth to speak and the waitress approached us. She'd been really nice to me but for Fitzwilliam, he got a smile as wide as the eye could see. She took both of our orders while staring at only him then she walked off. Fitzwilliam took a sip of his water that she had brought over and I actually watched his Adam's apple bob as he drunk it down. I think my hormones had me extra horny.

"I'm not always grumpy. I am a fun person to be around," I told him trying to take my thoughts away from how attractive he was.

"Elizabeth, I know you are," he shot back at me seriously and drunk some more of his water.

I blushed and rubbed my thighs together.

"So tell me about your life. I wanna know what's going on with you. We need to build a friendship," he said.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, we do. I first have to say that I am sincerely sorry for not telling you in the beginning about the baby. I was afraid that you would want to take him away from me."

Fitzwilliam's eyes bucked.

"What? I would never do that unless you gave me a good reason to. I was going to say you should know me better than that, but you don't. We have to change that. How was your childhood?" he asked.

"It was nice," I said thinking about all of the fun my sisters and I used to have when we were younger.

"That's good. Mines was as well. I have a younger sister Georgina whom we call Gigi then there was my best friend and his sisters. We were always getting into some sort of trouble."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents," I said quietly.

Fitzwilliam cleared his throat.

"Thank you, so tell me about yourself. Do you plan to go into journalism?" He asked.

I nodded.

"My dream would be to one day have my own publishing house. I would love to publish children books and romance novels maybe even publish a sci-fi as well," I replied smiling.

"Then you should do that."

"I plan to, for some of us, it isn't so easy."

Fitzwilliam looked over at me questioningly as the food arrived. We waited for the waiters to leave before we blessed it and began to eat. I was halfway into my dish before I noticed Fitzwilliam hadn't eaten any of his food. I looked up at him and saw that he was still staring at me. I wiped my mouth with the napkin and smiled at him.

"I thought you would be hungry," I joked.

"I am, but I felt like there were some more pressing things for me to do first. All of my life I have been around people that felt the need to judge me. You've hidden your pregnancy from me and I still I haven't judged you so please show me that same respect. If that is, in fact, my child then he will be wealthy as well. Would you want people to bully him because of it?"

I quickly shook my head.

"I'm not trying to argue or anything Elizabeth it's just this life was all I've ever known and I don't wanna have to watch what I say to you in fear of you lashing out at me because of it. I can see now that you are a very strong willed person. When I said that you should give your dream a try, I was trying to encourage you. I believe in you," he said and went to eating his food.

I sat back and watched him eat his steak. I felt silly and small. Fitzwilliam seemed to be the only person besides Jane that called me out on my bullcrap. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing however or a bad thing.

"So how will we do this? Do we get a court ordered visitation set up or do we plan one ourselves?" I asked him.

"I think that as two adults with no hostility towards one another we should plan one ourselves. I do need to speak with you on some things." Fitzwilliam ate a little bit more of his food before continuing. "I see now that my money is an issue for you so I ask that you really take consideration to the things that I ask you. I looked at your place and it's lovely. I do think, though, that for our child you could have your own space. I own some property and I would love to show you them and see which you like or if you want to stay close to your sister we can simply find you a bigger spot near her. Are you okay with that?" He asked.

I shrugged and scratched my arm just trying to take in all that he had said. I didn't wanna be anyone's charity case.

"It would be for the baby. We have to consider him first now," he said reading my thoughts.

"I don't know, Jane has always been there for me even when I was younger. She's sort of been like my surrogate mother." I laughed as I thought of a time when I really needed her. "When I was fourteen I really liked this boy but I was afraid to tell him so I told Jane. She asked me why I liked him and then gave me a long speech on what was acceptable to do with boys and things of that nature. The next day at school I talked to him and told him that I liked him. Do you know what he said to me?"

"I can only imagine, what did he say?" He asked seeming interested in knowing.

I shook my head.

"That little bastard asked to dry hump me in the gym after school. I was so mad and embarrassed that he would ask me such a thing I punched him in the face. I ended up getting expelled for two days and then my mother put me on punishment. Jane and I still laugh to this day about that," I said with another laugh.

Fitzwilliam chuckled.

"I can see that you really love and trust her. Of course, you don't know me very much but I would like to be someone you can count on as well. You are holding the most important thing to me," he said.

I looked at him and couldn't believe how much of a genuinely good person he was. The media made him out to be this spoiled, brooding billionaire. He was nothing like that so far. I knew however that only time would tell the true character of the man he was.

"I want to spend a lot of time getting to know you, Elizabeth. I'd like for us to get things squared away with the apartment as soon as we make it back to NewYork then I would like to take you around my family and friends. The media doesn't know of you, but once that changes I will have to get you a guard for your door and a driver. My child is worth a lot of money to someone that's looking to make a quick come-up."

"I know it's a lot to deal with but when it comes to your safety and his, I can't take no for an answer. I won't budge on those things Elizabeth," he said sternly.

I nodded not liking the idea of all of that, but I understood what he was saying because of who he was.

"My sister is coming to town next week for my friends birthday celebration. I would love for you to meet her and join us in attending the party. I…" Fitzwilliam shifted in his seat then looked at me. "I set up an account for you. I don't want you to struggle. I just don't. I will also set him one up as well. Your card should be in route to you soon. Please use it when you see fit. Just think of it as early child support."

"This is a lot, but I do appreciate it. Thank you," I said to him.

Just having this sexy ass man be there for me felt so strange. Fitzwilliam took care of the bill and we left. We went back to the suite to get our belongings and got right back on the jet to go home. Fitzwilliam sat next to me while I snuggled up under my blanket to read a good novel. The rational part of my brain told me that he was just being a supportive expectant father, but the other part of it said we could be a family. My eyes lifted up from the pages of the book and I slowly glanced over at him.

He'd taken off his suit jacket and oh god in just his vest, shirt and slacks he looked illimitably sexy. I stared at his face and wondered if our son would share the same bone structure as him. Fitzwilliam had such a strong jaw. I yearned to touch it, slowly stroke it with my fingers or maybe tongue. I wondered if he felt any more attraction to me. I also wondered if he thought about our encounter as much as I did.

I bit down on my bottom lip and at that very moment, he looked up at me. His lips quirked up and he smiled before going back to his laptop.

"Thinking about anything I should know," he said back to typing away.

I looked at my book and was hit with a flashback of him kissing my stomach.

"Nope, nothing at all," I said and started back reading my story.

To be so close to him and not be able to touch him in that way was going to drive me insane. As soon as I could I was going to the sex shop.


	5. Chapter five

_Hi, ladies I was feeling it so I decided to do another chapter. Here's Fitzwilliam;) have a great weekend. Also, I was_ a little _tired putting this one up so please excuse the errors if there is some._

"So how did it go?"

I shrugged and continued to look over contracts. Some of my day to day activities could be so mundane. I had lawyers that I trusted, but I was the type of person that liked to be involved. I wanted to know who I was working with and exactly what I was getting myself into. I signed a few lines while Charles eyed me with this slick ass smirk on his face. I wanted to so badly to knock it off of his face because I knew he was getting a kick out of this.

"So when will you tell my sister?" he asked.

I sat the papers down and looked at my friend. Charles was the closest thing I would ever have to a brother. I trusted him with my life and I had grown to love his sisters as well. Caroline and I had this childhood crush that went entirely too far. It used to be hard for me to open up to people. When I wanted affection and attention from a woman it was easy for me to turn to her because I knew her. At the time, I believed that I was in love with her so it wasn't like I was using her. We were genuinely happy until we weren't.

Caroline loved the glitz and glam type of lifestyle. I liked to live a normal life as possible and after a while, we both knew that we weren't meant to be together. We haven't dated in years and haven't had sex in god knows how long but still her claws come out whenever I bring someone around.

"Soon. I invited Elizabeth to your party with me and Gigi and I know Caroline will be there. I need to tell her before then so that she doesn't make a scene. Elizabeth is pregnant and she doesn't need the added stress."

Charles ran his hand through his hair.

"I was so shocked when I realized that your Elizabeth was my Jane's sister. This is some wild shit, Fitz. We could be marrying sisters," he said and I held both of my hands up in the air.

"Wait a minute Charles. Your jumping the gun for the both of us. You and Jane haven't even been together a year. How do you know she's the one?"

Charles looked at me with this lovestruck look on his face. It was amazing to see how Jane had changed him. He was never the player type, but I had never heard him speak of marriage so soon either.

"I love her. She's perfect for me and man she's so fucking beautiful inside and out. It's crazy that she wants my freckled ass," he said with a laugh.

I laughed with him.

"Yeah she must be blind," I added just to pick with him.

"Oh fuck you. Look who's talking. You get with her sister and don't tell me shit then months later she's having your baby. This is going to blow your aunt's mind. I'll need a front row seat to that shit," he said and started to really laugh.

I didn't wanna laugh, but I did. My aunt was very protective over me and Gigi and I knew that she would go over Elizabeth life's with a fine toothed comb.

"So how as LA?"

"It was LA," I replied.

"Just LA? Come on Fitz you know you still like her," he probed.

Charles could be a damn pest when he wanted to be.

"Okay she is still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on but her carrying my son changes everything for me. We can't just have sex now without feelings being involved. I went back to that bar to hook up with her because I couldn't get her off of my mind. That's how drawn to her I am but this…a baby. That changes everything."

Charles exhaled and stretched out in his seat.

"I know. Shit. I guess you two have to take this thing one day at a time. Do you think it's yours?"

I nodded.

"Yes I believe her but I have to have a DNA test. This will be my child, I have to know."

Charles looked around the room then looked back at me.

"I've been thinking about popping the question to Jane. I wanna do it at my party."

Surprise and shock moved through me at his revelation.

"Really? It's that serious?" I asked.

Charles went into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He stood up and brought it over to me. He opened it and we both looked at the vintage style princess cut diamond ring. It was beautiful.

"I love her man. I'm telling you when it's right you know it and the longer you fight it the harder it will be for you to go through the day without that person by your side. She's all I can think about. I have to have this insanely gorgeous, smart and kind hearted woman in my life full time before I lose my shit. What do you think?" he asked grinning at me.

I had a million things on my mind, but I would never tell someone to do something that didn't make them happy. Charles is his own man. I stood up and walked around my desk. I patted his shoulder and we quickly hugged each other. I smiled as I looked down at the ring again.

"I think you should you do what makes you happy."

Charles laughed and put the ring away. I had never seen him this happy ever.

"I'ma do it! I'ma take that jump," he said excitedly.

"I'll talk with you later. I got some business to handle before I meet up with Jane later,' he said making his way to the door.

"See ya," I said to his back.

Charles left out of the office and I sat back down. I glanced around my office for a moment lost in my thoughts. I knew that my parents would have loved to see my child. When I was ten they were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. Around the anniversary of their death, I close myself off to the world and just think back on the good times Gigi and I shared with them. No amount of time took away from the pain of losing a loved one.

I went into my desk to pull out my sons ultrasound picture and I smiled at it. I was already forming feelings for him so if I was to find out he wasn't mines I would truly be crushed. If he's anything like his mother then I already have to prepare myself for a very strong willed child. I've never come across a woman quite like his mother.

She's angry then she's sweet. I can tell she had a good heart, but I can also see she's been hurt so as a defense mechanism she tends to push people away with her somewhat crude personality. I'm not sure how everyone else handles her, but I will check her on it every time if I have to when I feel she's wrong. Especially since I know she'll have no problem telling me about myself.

Charles and his talk of her had me wanting to hear her voice. I picked up my office phone as my door opened. Caroline walked in looking beautiful as ever. I knew now what lied behind that beauty so it didn't effect me the same way it did other men.

She was wearing a black shift dress with black stilettos and her red locks were pinned up and away from her face. She smiles and made her way over to my desk.

"Hi, Fitzwilliam, how have you been handsome?" She asked sitting down.

I hung the phone up and looked at her.

"I'm good Caroline. How are you?"

She smiled and licked her lips.

"Great, never been better. I was wondering if you could go with me to get Charles gift?"

One of the issues Caroline and I had was her thinking I was supposed to drop everything to do what she wanted me to do.

"I can't today. I have a late conference call that can't be missed."

Caroline pouted and rolled her eyes.

"Okay well, what about tomorrow?"

I wanted to say no, but then I thought about Elizabeth.

"Actually, tomorrow is great for me. We need to discuss some things anyway that are very important."

"Really now? Okay well I will be downstairs tomorrow at noon is that good for you?" she asked.

"Yes that's good, I will see you then."

Caroline stood up and walked up on me. She kissed my cheek and wiped her lipstick off. I looked up into her eyes and hoped that she took the news well. I didn't want her to be hurt, but I knew that she would be.

"I miss you a lot Fitzwilliam. I can't help but to wonder if we tried again how would it be. We're cut from the same cloth. We're friends and we've been lovers. You're my first love. I don't wanna miss the chance at being with you again," she confessed.

I turned away from her and rested my elbows on my desk. This was way too much for me to be dealing with.

"Caroline….I will always have love for you, but us being together, that's not an option." I turned back to look at her and she had misty eyes. I stood up and grabbed her hands. "You and I both know were not compatible. You want the fast life. Party in vegas one day and then Miami the next so you can make TMZ. I don't want that. That's not me and you shouldn't have to change who you are to be with me."

"But I can change if I have to," she said with hopeful eyes.

I shook my head.

"That wouldn't be fair to you. I'll see you tomorrow," I said and kissed her forehead.

I decided to walk Caroline to the elevator. A few hours later I stood outside of Elizabeth's apartment door with takeout in my hand. I knocked twice and a few minutes later she opened it. She looked beautiful with her red snowflake onesie pajama outfit on. I looked at her stomach and rubbed it gently before walking in.

"We can go in the room. My back has been hurting and I would like to lay back down," she said.

"Okay."

I closed the door and made sure it was locked before following after her. We walked into her bedroom and she climbed into her bed. The bed was a queen and I was pretty sure my feet would hang off of the bottom but for Elizabeth I would still get on it. I stepped out of my shoes and took off my jacket. I also discarded my tie and placed my cellphones on her nightstand.

I handed Elizabeth her takeout bag and she looked at it as if it was a million dollars.

"I've been thinking about this Chinese food ever since you text me earlier asking if I was hungry. You're a life saver. Thank you," she said and started to open the containers.

"I'll grab you a plate."

Elizabeth shook her head as she ate with the chopsticks.

"I don't need one," she said then went back to stuffing her face.

I nodded and sat down on the bed. I touched her stomach again just amazed by it and my son kicked. He actually moved inside of her stomach. I looked at her and she giggled.

"He's probably super happy I'm eating. I couldn't hold anything down earlier, but Jane dropped me off some anti-nausea medicine and I'm back to feeling good,"

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked a little offended that Jane had to do my job.

"I didn't wanna bother you. In your text, you said you were busy."

I gently grabbed her face and made her look up at me.

"For you and the baby, I'm never too busy. I should be the one you call for anything. Okay?"

Elizabeth blushed and damn it was just gorgeous on her.

"Okay, Fitzwilliam."

I didn't want to, but I let her face go and she went back to eating. I laid down beside her and started back rubbing her stomach. I was beyond exhausted, but I really felt the need to see her so here I was. I turned onto my side so that I could get more comfortable and the baby started kicking up a storm. Elizabeth didn't seem to mind any, though. I watched her eat for a moment before my eyes grew heavy.

"I'm happy you came over here," she said quietly.

I opened my eyes up and looked up at her.

"I am too. Whether were together or not were a family now so your gonna have to get used to seeing me. I plan on being a permanent fixture in our son's life."

"I see you do," she said and licked her lips.

Elizabeth's body was responding beautifully to pregnancy. Her breast were even bigger and hell I wanted to squeeze and lick them whenever I was around her. She had this natural glow to her now that made her look even more amazing and her hair looked shinier as well. Her face had gotten a little pudgy, but I would never tell her that. I knew how women could be about that sort of stuff, but even that looked beautiful on her. I could only imagine how beautiful her body had blossomed all over. I was very tempted to find out. My son, however, had me afraid to take that step with her again. Right now were getting along great and sex would complicate that. I just have to find a way to be around her without getting a boner and doing things like kissing her soft lips or rubbing that round ass of her's. Yes, Elizabeth and my son would be my greatest life test of all. I couldn't mess that up.


	6. Chapter six

_Thank you all for the reviews. I just love to write so I feel so blessed that you all actually like the story, enjoy!_

Elizabeth

"So what graduate school did you go to?"

Jane smiled as pleasantly as she could at Charles, sister Caroline. I don't think I had enough words in my vocabulary to quite describe her yet.

"I didn't go to graduate school. After receiving my degree, I went right into teaching."

Caroline looked at her sister Louisa and they both made this face that made them look silly. I started to rock my knee to calm my nerves. I would have much preferred to be in bed rather than entertain the city's elite for the night but, Jane had asked me to come so here I was.

"So you're just a teacher?" Caroline asked as if that was almost ridiculous to her.

Jane nodded and my phone vibrated in my lap. The party was underway and being held in a ballroom inside of a five-star hotel. Jane and I were both sitting alone until Charles sisters approached us. Caroline might have been rude, but it didn't take away from the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous. She was so beautiful that it left me feeling insecure with my big belly and swollen ankles. I'd worn a black maternity dress with flats that paled in comparison to Caroline and Louisa's attire. They looked like they had stepped off of the pages of the Neiman Marcus catalog. Caroline was a busty redhead and Louisa was a green eyed blonde with a pretty smile. Sadly, their looks didn't reflect their attitude. They seemed like they were very judgmental people. Nothing like Charles.

"So are you with Charles because of his name? His title perhaps, so you can get the chance to say you bedded a rich man," Caroline asked.

I watched Louisa shake her head. She seemed to be the calmer of the two.

"Caroline, please. I know your mad because of your talk with you know who but that isn't Jane's fault. How about you and I go get a refill on your drink?"

Caroline shook her head then looked at us. Her beautiful eyes saddened.

"She's right. I'm very upset at some news I received today. The only man that I have ever loved is having a child with someone else. I feel like my world has come crashing down. Have you ladies heart been broken before?"

Jane and I both nodded. I guess when it came down to love and heartache it didn't matter what your social status was everyone could truly relate to it. Caroline was definitely a bitch but still I felt for her. I grabbed a napkin off of the table and handed it to her. She took it and gave me a small smile. Her eyes looked at my round belly as she wiped away her few lone tears.

"You're expecting as well. Congratulations. Did you say your name was Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Yes but you can call me Lizzy."

Carolin smiled.

"Well, congratulations Elizabeth. I have acquired a lot of things but nothing as precious as a child. You're a very lucky woman and please excuse us, ladies I have to go greet my cousin," she said and they walked away.

Jane and I both looked at each other after they stepped away.

"Wow, that was interesting. I went from not liking her to feeling bad for her almost immediately. Are you ready for all of this Jane? I mean his family, friends, it seems like a lot," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah it does but I love him and he's worth it. You should be preparing for your own introduction into this world. He and Fitzwilliam are best friends so these people may very well be in his life as well. It's kind of cool that we've gotten mixed up with good friends," she said smiling.

I snorted.

"Yeah well, your in love with your beau and I'm just knocked up by mines. Speaking of him he was texting me when Caroline was over here having her meltdown. Let me see what he wanted," I said and pulled my cell phone out of my clutch.

I checked my messages and his name was at the top of the list.

Fitzwilliam: How are you doing?

Fitzwilliam: Hows the baby? I thought we could do a little shopping for him tomorrow.

Fitzwilliam: Call me when you can Elizabeth, I wanna hear from you.

Just reading his messages did something to me. It was hard to not fall for someone that you've made a child with when they're so endearing. Fitzwilliam was so caring and empathetic to my needs. I guess a part of me hoped that a relationship could form out of this.

I went to text him back when Jane pinched my arm.

"Ouch!" I yelped and looked up.

Jane turned my face and right across from us was Fitzwilliam, Charles another handsome man then there was his sister that I recognized from the papers along with Caroline and Louisa. Caroline was practically sitting on his lap she was so close to him. I watched her lean into him as he pulled out his cellphone. He looked so damn good in his dark jeans with his navy blazer and a navy sweater that was beneath it. He was going for a semi-casual look and it looked sexy as hell on him. However, Caroline snaking her body onto his didn't. I got a really queasy feeling in my stomach as I remembered why she was just upset a moment ago.

"Jane," I called out as my cell vibrated in my hands. I looked down at it.

Fitzwilliam: Are you ignoring me, Elizabeth? I would like to see you later on if possible.

Me: Actually you can see me now just look up.

I put my phone away and watched him slowly lift his beautiful head. He looked over my way as did Caroline. I watched him slowly push her away and start to make his way over to me. He was only my child's father, but I still felt very territorial over him. I was pissed to say the least.

"Jane, how are you?" He asked approaching the table and bringing an intoxicating scent with him.

Jane stood up and smiled. They exchanged a brief hug and she walked over to Charles and his company. I looked past Fitzwilliam and I spotted Caroline along with his sister looking our way.

"Elizabeth. I'm sorry I didn't know you would be here; I guess I should have known that but you nor Charles mentioned it. When you told me you couldn't attend with me and Gigi I assumed you weren't coming," he said walking around to me.

I licked my lips while looking at him.

"I see, did I interrupt you and Caroline's time?"

Fitzwilliam showed no reaction to my question. He grabbed my hand and before I knew it he was hugging me. His body was so warm and hard. I sighed because although I was angry with him I did love to be wrapped up in his arms. He gave me a sense of comfort.

"Fitzwilliam, I'm gonna go. This is too much for me," I mumbled against his chest because he was still holding on to me.

"Please don't. These are my friends and they will all love you," he said pulling back.

I nodded and he touched my check before touching his favorite place on me, my belly. He rubbed it as he gazed into my eyes.

"You look beautiful. How are you feeling? You haven't been communicating with me today and I don't like that. I need to know you two are okay Elizabeth.."

"I.."

"Fitzwilliam, you know Elizabeth?" Caroline asked walking up.

Fitzwilliam kept his hand on my stomach as he turned to look at her. Besides her were his sister and the handsome man he was standing next to from across the room.

"Caroline, Georgiana, and Collen. This is my Elizabeth. The one I was telling you all about. The woman that is having my son," he said proudly and Gigi clapped.

She rushed over to me and sort of pushed him to the side. She hugged me while Caroline seemed to turn green with envy right before my eyes. She gave me a look that sent chills up my spine.

"Oh my gosh! This is most definitely one of the happiest days of my life. I'm going to be an aunt!" Gigi said excitedly squeezing me hard.

"Gigi please don't squish my son," Fitzwilliam told her.

"Your son? Hmph. Your child that you know for sure is yours?"Caroline asked.

I looked at her but before I could respond Fitzwilliam walked up on her. He whispered something in her ear and they walked off together. Gigi smiled as she pulled back.

"Please ignore her. She means well. She's just been in love with him her whole life and well for him it's always just been convenient if you know what I mean. When he called me to discuss you I heard something in his voice that I've never heard before Elizabeth." Gigi leaned towards me and I got an up-close view of how gorgeous she was. Standing at 5'5 with a slim build she had a thick auburn colored mane with slanted chestnut colored eyes and high cheekbones. She was drop dead gorgeous.

"I heard true happiness. He's never sounded like that before. Not even when he's about to close a deal or open a business. Not when he made the Forbes list or won businessman of the year. Nope, it was you and that baby. I'm so happy I could cry," she said and shook off her watery eyes.

"Come I have to introduce you to everyone while Fitzwilliam calms down Caroline."

I stood up and Gigi grabbed my hand. I looked around for Jane and found her slow dancing with Charles in the center of the small dance floor. They were beyond adorable. Gigi introduced me to people that she and Fitzwilliam had known most of their lives. Collen ended up with us at a small round table afterward. He was very down to earth for a man that was worth two billion dollars. Collen was also very attractive and I was thinking about hooking him up with Charlotte.

"So Elizabeth you have to come to the Hamptons with us next month for my birthday. I always have a low key get together with just a few friends and I'm going to need you there," he said with his blue eyes smiling at me.

I smiled and glanced around for Fitzwilliam. I hadn't realized it, but almost two hours had passed and he still hadn't come back over to me.

"That would be really nice. I just hope I'm not big as a house," I said and frowned.

Collen looked me over and I swear a bit of lust washed over his handsome square shaped face.

"I doubt that but even if you are you will still be the center of attention. You are beautiful, but I'm sure Fitzwilliam tells you that all of the time."

"Yes, I'm sure he does Collen. Now Elizabeth what are the plans for the baby shower? Can I help out? Can I run it, what's going on?" Gigi asked.

Collen and I both laughed.

"My sister Jane and best friend Charlotte are hosting me one but please talk to Jane about it so that you can help them with it. You are after all his aunt."

Gigi's eyes looked at my belly and she smiled.

"Yes. I'm just so happy," she said again and we all laughed.

"So Lizzy, my good friend has a spa for expectant mothers she is actually an old girlfriend turned friend. I would love if you would go and relax. Get some of her services," Collen said.

I nodded as I watched Fitzwilliam talk across the room with Caroline and a mystery man. I felt like he had completely forgotten about me. Collen stood up and walked over to my side.

"Smile pretty girl and let's dance," he said and held his hand out.

Gigi looked at us.

"Maybe next time Collen. I needed to introduce Elizbeth to a few more people," she said standing up.

Collen smiled a million dollar smiled and waved her off.

"I'm sure Fitz should be doing that. Until he does she can dance with me. Shall we?" he asked holding out his hand.

I accepted his offer and we walked onto the dancefloor with a few eyes on us including Fitzwilliams. I was in no way trying to make him jealous. I felt a little embarrassed that Gigi had to introduce me to their friends but still I wasn't trying to make him mad. Collen was sweet and well I saw no harm in dancing with him.

"You smell good," he whispered as he pulled me close to him.

"Thankyou so do you."

We started to dance and It really was relaxing. We danced through the first song then as the second song came on I felt a hand at the top of my shoulder.

"Can I step in?" Fitzwilliam's deep voice asked causing a few butterflies to form in the pit of my stomach.

Collen smiled at him.

"Of course cousin. I was just keeping her company," he said and looked at me. "Elizabeth I will give you my contact info before you leave. Welcome to the family," he said and kissed my cheek.

I could actually feel the steam coming from Fitzwilliam's body. He turned me around and pulled me into his arms. I felt more comfortable with him so I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. After this dance, I would need to sit down.

"What was that about? Has my cousin fallen for you as well?" He asked jokingly, but I could also hear the seriousness to his question.

"No, he was just very polite. He and Gigi kept me company while you entertained Caroline."

Fitzwilliam rubbed my back.

"I apologize time got away from me. She was trying to make a scene and I couldn't have that."

"Well, it seems like she got what she wanted since you spent most of the day with her."

Fitzwilliam stopped dancing and looked down at me. His eyes looked at me in such a way that I wanted to run and hide because I felt like he could see all of my inner most deep thoughts.

"I was only trying to keep the peace. Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head and tried to walk away from him, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Please don't do that. If I pissed you off tell me so I can make it right," he said.

I shook my head as Charles clinked his glass. All eyes in the room turned to him.

"Hi everyone. I first wanna thank you all for coming to my little shindig. I really do appreciate it. You have all met my Jane and well he is the reason why I'm so damn happy now. She's the reason why I've been thinking about things like children and what life would be like if she had my child. I'm sure that's the reason why I went to my family jeweler and had her make a replica of my mother's ring. So that I could." Charles walked over to Jane and dropped down to one knee. Jane's face was flushed and her eyes were watery.

"Ask this insanely beautiful woman to marry me? To live the rest of her life with me in it. To have a million of my kids and to continue to make me feel like I am the luckiest man on earth. Will you Jane Bennet be my wife?" He asked.

Jane nodded slowly while tears slipped down her face. "Yes."

The room erupted in cheers while Charles kissed Jane and pulled out a ring that was something out of a magazine. He placed it on her finger and I pulled away from Fitzwilliam so that I could congratulate them. I passed by Caroline and she grabbed my arm. I looked back at her and she had a cynical smile on her face.

"Please don't think that you and Fitzwilliam will have this outcome, Elizabeth." She laughed. "I mean Charles is generous. He loves to help the needy and things of that nature so I'm not surprised he's fallen for your homely sister, but Fitzwilliam is different. No matter what you think you two are it isn't true. You are nothing more than a woman that got lucky enough to have his child. You don't belong with him," she said and walked away.

I walked over to Jane with watery eyes. Jane looked at me and she pulled me into a hug. She looked so happy and I felt bad because I was jealous of the happiness she shared with Charles. She was going to be his wife and they loved each other. It was evident in everything that they did. I was giving Fitzwilliam a child and yet he couldn't even give me a few hours of his time at a party. Caroline was kind of right in her assessment of us. We were nothing like Charles and Jane. Nothing at all.

An hour later I sat inside of my bedroom with my speaker on low. I was looking through pictures of my childhood when my bedroom door opened. Jane walked in wearing her ring and a smile.

"Fitzwilliam is here. He wants to see you, Lizzy. He has food with him as well," she said and giggled.

I'd left the party without telling him goodbye and cried myself to sleep. I didn't wanna see him, but the fact that he had food wore me down.

"Send him in," I said not caring about how fucked up I looked. My hair was in a bun on the top of my head. I was wearing a tank top with no bra and pajama shorts that showed my not so slim thighs. Normally I would have changed but hell I didn't even care what he thought of me at the moment.

"Hi," he said walking in with takeout. He closed the door and took off his shoes. He placed the food on the bed and his intriguing eyes had the nerve to look sad. I hated that even a sad Fitzwilliam was insanely gorgeous. Ugh!

"Elizabeth, tell me what I did. This is new and well I'm not perfect, but I care about you. You are the most important thing in my life. I hate that you can't see that. I do love Caroline but as a friend nothing more."

I ignored the alluring smell of the food that he had brought.

"Have you had sex with her? Where you two an item?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Fitzwilliam rubbed the back of his neck and bit down on his bottom lip. He looked so vexed at what to do. A man that ran a hugely successful company was so clueless when it came to women.

"Yes we have and we were."

"Well, then she's more than just a friend. We're not an item so I can't set out any demands, but I will say that I don't wanna attend anything else with you and I don't plan on being around her. She doesn't like me and the feeling is mutual now."

Fitzwilliam sat down on the bed and touched my bare thigh. His touch sent a spark through my body. His eyes peered over at me.

"I'm sorry. It was never my intention to make you feel left out. I don't want you to shut me out Elizabeth. Let's feed my son and I can rub your feet to relax you. Do you mind if I stay the night?"

I rolled my eyes at how quickly just his presence alone could calm me down. I didn't like how defenseless I was against him.

"Come on Elizabeth. I'd like to rub your stomach until you fall asleep," he said making me clench my thighs together.

"This is weird Fitzwilliam. We aren't a couple yet were doing things that couples do."

He smiled and scooted closer towards me. He still smelled good and he had a hint of liquor on his breath as he spoke. "We make our own rules. I can't leave knowing you're upset with me. Let me make it right," he said and started to rub my stomach.

I sighed and nodded. I would surely have to use my rabbit tomorrow morning to handle the ache that he's been giving me. I grabbed my food and while I ate Fitzwilliam rubbed my stomach and looked through the pictures of my childhood. Once I was good and full I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Fitzwilliam stripped out of his clothes and I nearly fainted. His body looked even better than I had remembered. I quickly looked away from his pecs and six pack and climbed into the bed.

I turned on the television and went to a Christmas themed movie. Fitzwilliam settled beside me and touched my belly again. I don't think anyone rubbed my stomach more than he did. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having him near.

"Did you love her?"I asked him quietly.

I held my breath as I waited for his answer.

"No,"' he said immediately. "Not in the way that she wanted. I loved her like a friend and that's why we aren't together."

"She's so beautiful and well I'm…"

I could feel his lips kiss my shoulder. His hand started to slide up to my breast under my shirt. I wanted to stop him then again I didn't. My heart beat sped up. His big hand caressed my full, aching breast. He pinched my nipple and I let out a light moan. He kissed my neck tenderly.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Look at what you do to me," he whispered and placed my hand on his hard on. "Sleep tight. Tomorrow I'm going to make up for pissing you off today. I promise," he said and his hand went back to my stomach.

I had no idea what to think of what we were doing. What I did know was that I was playing with fire and I prayed I wasn't the one that got burned in the end.


	7. Chapter seven

Elizabeth

A few days later I walked with Charlotte through the mall. She was in town to see me and I was so happy to have her back.

"Lizzy I can't believe how big you've gotten. That baby is going to be a great size! I can't wait to meet him," she said excitedly.

"Yeah, he's going to be really big. Fitzwilliam is tall so I guess he's taking after him."

"So will you make him Fitzwilliam the third?" she asked.

I smiled.

"He's a great father already Charlotte I would feel wrong not to. I mean the man rubs my feet even on day's that I'm gassy. Last night I was vomiting at like three in the morning and he woke up and helped me shower."

Charlotte stopped walking and looked at me.

"Wait you stayed at his place? Are you having sex with him and you didn't tell me!" She asked.

I hit her arm as a few people passed by and looked at us.

"No, I'm not and well he stays with me. He says that he likes to be close to the baby."

Charlotte laughed so hard tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Lizzy! Your son hasn't even been born yet. Fitzwilliam is a very slick man," she said and wagged her small finger.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from her. I turned around to see why she hadn't followed me and I spotted her talking to someone I hadn't seen in years. He looked really good in his distressed jeans and black thermal. His inky black hair touched the top of his shoulders as he ran a hand through it. He looked like he had started working out because he was a nice build. He stopped talking with Charlotte and looked at me. I felt like my heart would jump out of my chest. He started walking towards me and three girls ran up to him and started screaming. I took that opportunity to haul ass away from him. I walked quickly in the other direction and bent the corner. I walked into the first store that I came across and rushed to the back of it. My cell started to ring and I pulled it out of my purse. I hid behind a rack of clothes as I answered it.

"Hello," I whispered.

"You are insane Elizabeth! You are pregnant, you can't be running like that. Where in the hell are you?" Charlotte asked angrily.

I took a few deep breaths my back was killing me.

"I don't know I'm in some store. Is he gone? I can't see him."

"No, he's walking with me. He has his bodyguard with him now to ward off the groupies. He just wants to say hello. Where are you?" She asked.

I hung up on Charlotte and sent her an apology text. I just couldn't see him. I stayed in the store for a few minutes before leaving out. I rushed out of the mall and found Charlotte and George standing at Charlottes car. I specifically told her to not bring him with her to the car. I wanted to run back into the mall but hell I didn't have the energy too. George walked up on me and I was momentarily taken back in time. To the day that I told him goodbye.

 _"Lizzie you have to come with me. I love you," he begged._

 _I looked at him and I shook my head. I loved him so much, but I loved me more. I wanted to follow my own dreams. I would never give up my life for a man._

 _"Please," he begged grabbing my hand._

 _He looked so damn sad. I started to cry because I knew it was the end for us. I hugged him and he hugged me back so tightly it hurt._

 _"You're my life, Elizabeth. I can't do this without you," he said in a low tone._

 _"But you have to George. You were meant to do this."_

 _He shook his head._

 _"No, I was meant to be with you," he said._

"Look at you. With a baby that isn't mines," George said pulling me out of my flashback.

I touched my stomach.

"Yes, I'm having a son."

He nodded and placed his hands on his pockets. Time had been well to him. He looked just as sexy as I thought he would. He had a five o'clock shadow that even looked good on him. He was a true rocker and I was happy he was living out his dreams.

"I'm sad. I gotta go into the studio immediately and record an album. The woman that broke my heart is having a baby that isn't mines. This is fucked up. Who is he?" he asked walking up on me.

He grabbed my arm and cameras started going off. I was shocked and confused. George pulled me into his arms and shielded my face.

"Get the fuck out of here! Jimmy get them away from here!" he yelled to his bodyguard.

Once the camera guys were gone he let me go. He touched my stomach.

"I miss you. You won't call me. You won't come to my show. You forgot about me. You gave up on us," he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Please, George. That's the past. We're different people now."

His brows furrowed.

"Bullshit. We still love each other. Tell me that I don't make your heart race. Tell me that while looking me in my eyes and I will let you go," he demanded.

"George! Oh, my god, it's you!" A girl yelled running at us full speed. See this was something I wouldn't ever be able to get used to.

I moved to the side and while he tried to talk his crazed fan into leaving Charlotte and I slipped into the car and pulled away.

"Wow that was intense," Charlotte said.

I glared at her.

"Charlotte, why would you bring him to the car? You know I'm with Fitzwilliam."

Charlotte glanced over at me.

"Oh, you are? From what I gathered, you were just having his child. George loves you and well it looks like Fitzwilliam is just doing what he wants with you. I don't want you to get hurt trying to be with a man that's out of your league," she said and immediately frowned. "Wait no I didn't mean."

I put my hand in the air.

"It doesn't matter. Please, can you just take me home. My back is hurting."

Charlotte sighed.

"Of course and I'm sorry. I didn't mean that Elizabeth. I love you like a sister and I just feel like George is familiar. You know how he feels about you," she said.

I didn't bother responding.

After Charlotte dropped me off at home I ran me some bath water. My back was really hurting and I was beginning to worry. I took off my clothes and my cell started to ring. I looked at the screen and saw that George had once again gotten my number.

Geroge: Please call me. I miss you and I still love you like a motherfucker Lizzy. Call me!

Geroge: Call me baby.

I put my phone away and felt something drip down my leg. I looked at saw that it was blood. I started to panic because bleeding while pregnant was never a good thing. I put my clothes back on and called a cab. It took me fifteen minutes to get to the hospital. I was checked in and given a room. I called Fitzwilliam as I waited on someone to see me. He told me that he was on his way and he arrived thirty minutes later with Gigi. He rushed over to me with a deep scowl on his face. I knew that he would be worried, but he looked more angry than scared for the baby.

"Are you okay?" He asked touching my stomach.

"Yes, the doctor said that I got too worked up today and over exerted myself. They want me to stay here for a few days so that they can monitor me then after that I might be on bedrest, but I hope not. I could never just lay in the bed all day long."

Fitzwilliam sighed with relief then looked back at Gigi.

"He's good Gigi. Can you give me and Elizabeth some privacy, please?"

She smiled nervously.

"Um sure but Fitz?"

He shook his head.

"Matter of fact just go back to my place. I'll have the car come back when I'm ready to leave," he said.

Gigi looked from him to me.

"Okay, bye Lizzy. Please call me tomorrow," she said and exited the room.

The minute the door close Fizwtiiilam glared at me.

"Who is he?"

I frowned.

"Who?"

He pulled out his cellphone and showed me a picture of me and George hugging in the mall parking lot. Fitzwilliam was so angry that his hand was shaking.

"Who is he to you? I know who he is to the world but who is he to you?" he asked again putting his phone away.

I looked away from him.

"My ex and please don't think that this is his child. I haven't been with him in years."

"You looked pretty close to him in this picture. Are you trying to rekindle an old love or something? I mean you are carrying my damn child," he said.

I looked at him and I could see he was angry and worried. He had on his normal attire which was a black two piece suit with a slate grey shirt and black tie. He sat down and scooted his chair towards the bed. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Tell me what's going on Elizabeth? Why did you have to be emitted today? Did he hurt you?"

I quickly shook my head.

"I was walking through the mall and I saw him. I didn't wanna speak with him so I did a speed walk, but I think that all of the moving did something to me."

Fitzwilliam's eyes seemed to darken.

"Are you afraid of him or something?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I just saw no reason to talk him. That's the past."

"Are you sure he's the past?" He asked.

I touched his face and he relaxed right before my eyes. I caressed his cheek. Charlotte thinks that he's leading me on, but I don't. He hasn't made me any promises of us being together. I do however enjoy his company. I care about him and well I'm falling in love with him.

"He's the past I promise."

He looked at me.

"Don't ever put you or the baby at risk like that again. I can't lose either of you," he said and kissed the back of my hand.

I wanted to ask him so many things. I wanted to know if he was falling for me like I was falling for him, but I didn't. I was afraid of what the answer would be and for now, things were good between us. Why mess that up?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sorry about the late post. I've been so busy. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! I will post again in a few days.

 _Elizabeth_

"First I must say, I was very surprised to hear from your lawyer. You've never done anything like this before," Jessica said to Fitzwilliam.

Fitzwilliam nodded and gave her his usual stare. I sat next to him with his hand on mines. How we got here in front of a popular magazine journalist is all thanks to George and his crazy ass fans. They pegged me as his pregnant girlfriend in a matter of hours on the internet and Fitzwilliam almost lost his mind with rage.

He asked me repeatedly if there was a chance the baby wasn't his and I told him vehemently that I had only been with him. He took a deep breath and walked out of the hospital room. He returned an hour later and told me that the moment I was better I was to do an article with him so that we could silence the rumors that George's groupies had started. He was upset because this is a man that loves his privacy, but he actually didn't seem to mind publicly claiming my child. A small part of me was hoping it was because he's developing feelings for me. Okay, I'm fibbing a huge part of me is hoping that it's because he's falling in love with me and just the thought of my son being someone else's sets him on fire.

"Yes, this is only for this occasion. I will not make a habit out of telling my business," he said and cracked half a smile.

Jessica and I both seemed to get lost in it. He was just too handsome. I, on the other hand, felt like a whale. I had been gaining weight rapidly and was fearful that once I had my son it might not ever come off.

"Yes, well I'm happy to just have you in my presence. I've watched your career for years and I'm so in awe of the things you've accomplished. You really are a trailblazer. I guess it's in your blood," she said and giggled.

My irritation with Jessica the beautiful journalist with the melon sized breast and the perfect set of white teeth started to develop.

"Yes, I believe we have met before that's why I thought to call you. We just want to clear up these rumors," he said getting back to why we were here in an office suite in downtown Manhattan at 6:30 am.

"I see and first I want to say congratulations! This is huge. You know that right? A baby Darcy. Wow, this article will be everywhere. Are you ready for a child Fitzwilliam?" she asked him and seductively licked her lips.

I rolled my eyes at her blatant flirting with him. I even tried to pull my hand away from his and he looked down at me. He was wearing a dark gray two-piece suit with a gray shirt that had a white collar and a dark gray tie. His hair was perfectly poised on his head and I just wanted to run my fingers through it then it was his cologne. He smelled enchanting as well. He touched my cheek and looked me in the eyes.

"We'll make this quick so you can go get some rest. Okay?"

I instantly calmed down.

"Okay," I said and we both looked back at Jessica.

She eyed us curiously and jotted something down on her Ipad. She looked back up at us then at my stomach.

"Elizabeth Bennet, I've done my research on you. Your mother is married to one of the highest paid entertainment lawyers in the country then we all know you've dated George or "GW" as we like to call him for years. You're not so green to high society are you Lizzy?" she asked with a smirk.

I didn't like discussing George or my mother. I definitely wasn't going to discuss them with this woman for all of the world to read about. Hell no.

"If you don't mind I would like to stick to talks of my son and things pertaining to him," I replied.

She smiled with pursed lips.

"Did you ever love George? How are we to know that this isn't some love triangle? You were pictured hugging him just two weeks ago," she said.

I tried to sit up and I got a little light headed. I hadn't eaten anything and I was paying for it now. I touched my head and Fitzwilliam frowned. He turned his glare to Jessica.

"I'll take Elizabeth home and you can come to my office later to finish the article. This was to clear up the rumors not stress out the woman that's having my child. I will be speaking to the senior editor about this," he said and helped me stand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I really wasn't trying to be malicious," Jessica said standing up with us.

Fitzwilliam and I ignored her as we exited the room. Fitzwilliam held my hand and helped me get onto the elevator and even into the car. He told his driver to take us back to my place. I rested my head on his shoulder because my back was hurting that much. I was a week away from my baby shower and two weeks away from moving. I wasn't sure how I was going to do any of those things with little to no energy and a big belly.

"I'm worried about you. I think that we should halt you moving and just have you come to my place. Our son will have a room there regardless and once you feel better then you can go when you're ready. I just wanna be with you no more than ever because the time is winding down. I keep feeling like the minute you're out of my sight something is going to happen to you," he explained.

I wasn't sure how to reply. I didn't wanna get even more wrapped up in Fitzwilliam only to have to leave later. That would crush me, but I also liked the idea of being around him full time even if it was just for the moment. No decision was easy when it involved Fitzwilliam because the fact of the matter was I was in love with him and it was getting harder and harder trying to hide it.

"I don't know. Let me think about it"

Fitzwilliam began to rub my thigh. He buried his face into the side of my neck surprising the hell out of me. Lately, we had been pushing those limits as well. The lines were practically blurred at this point.

"Please don't fight me on this Elizabeth," he said into my neck.

I giggled nervously.

"It's pretty hard fighting you on anything with you so close to me," I said quietly.

Fitzwilliam sighed and placed his hand on the bottom of my stomach.

"I just want what's best for you. Once this article gets published the world will know and your life will never be the same. I would have liked to wait, but I will never let someone claim what's mines. George was making light of the situation when he could have quickly shut the rumors down. He seems like an asshole," Fitzwilliam said and chuckled. I'd never heard him speak like that. He was usually so mannerable with me. I was happy to see him letting his guard down.

"He can be at times. I think he likes all the extra publicity."

Fitzwilliam was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"We shouldn't wait for the baby shower. I need to meet your family now and you should meet my aunt. I know you're tired, I can see it on your face. I can have my assistant put together a dinner party at our place this weekend. Okay?"

 _Our place?_

"Okay. Fitz.."

Fitzwilliam grabbed my face tenderly so that I could look at him.

"Please just let me take care of you. Can you allow me to do that for you?" He asked. With no energy to disagree with him, I smiled.

"Okay but just for now. Once Farris is born then I will go."

Fitzwilliam's eyes seemed to widen a bit and he blessed me with a beautiful smile.

"Farris?" he chuckled and his face beamed with pride. "I love it," he said and leaned down to kiss me on my cheek. His lips moved over to my mouth and time seemed to slow down. His hand caressed my cheek and I moaned. "Please tell me I can kiss you," he said in a thick tone laced with need.

I wet my lips before speaking.

"Please kiss me. I've been wanting you to kiss me for weeks," I revealed and he groaned.

Fitzwilliam's lips captured mines and a euphoric feeling washed over the back of the car. He was so tender with me with just a touch of neediness to him. His tongue caressed mines, his hand became entangled in my hair and we got lost in one another. It wasn't until the car stopped and the driver looked back at us did we stop. My cheeks warmed from embarrassment as we exited the car. We went up to my apartment and Fitzwilliam helped me change and get into bed. He left out to grab me some food and Jane walked into the room wearing he PJ's and a smile.

"Hi, Lizzy. You look tired," she said sitting down on the bed near me.

I gave her a lazy smile. Hell, I was tired.

"I am. Fitzwilliam and I attempted an interview to discuss the baby, but it turned out to be a dud. He says that he will finish it himself because the woman started to speak on George and me then she asked about mom. Can you believe she asked me if I loved him? And was I in some sort of three-way relationship. I was so upset with her," I said and shook my head.

Jane looked at me for a moment. She brushed some of my hair away from my face.

"You did love him though Lizzy. He was your first love and it's okay to admit that. It's also okay to admit you are in love with Fitzwilliam."

"But I'm not."

"Here this should be good. I have to go so I guess I will talk to you later," Fitzwilliam said bringing me some oatmeal. I could tell by the look on his face he'd heard the conversation. I took the food and thanked him. I looked at Jane.

"Jane, can you give us a minute?"

Fitzwilliam shook his head.

"No, I have to go now. I'll call to check on you later. Think about what I said until then take it easy," he said and walked out of the bedroom.

Jane looked at me worriedly.

"Lizzy I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to get anything started," she apologized.

I ate some of the food and looked at her. I wanted to cry. My emotions were one thing I had no control over.

"I know and you're right I am in love with him, but I'm not sure If I should be. He wants me to move in with him so that he can keep a closer eye on me. He says that I would stay there until my son is born then leave when I'm ready, but now I'm just not so sure. I don't know what I'm doing with him. Us being so close to one another is giving me the impression that were together, but he hasn't given us that title. Jane, he could be seeing other women and I wouldn't be able to say anything. I'm so confused," I said and wiped away a few stray tears.

Jane rubbed my stomach.

"Fitzwilliam feels the same way about you as well Lizzy. It shows in everything that he does. For heaven's sakes, he even went against his own rules and decided to share with the world some of his personal business. All of this was his way of showing you that he loves you."

I smiled while looking at Jane.

"I would love for him to just say it. Then I would know for sure. Until then I have to guard my heart. I'm too vulnerable right now and I don't like that."

"Well, I know he wouldn't hurt you. Please don't start pushing him away Lizzy. I know how you can be sometimes," she said.

"I won't but I also won't divulge my feelings for him until I know for sure that he feels the same way," I replied and went back to eating my food. Soon the article would be out and the world would know that I was pregnant by Fitzwilliam Darcy. Everything was happening so fast. He wanted to meet my family and said I needed to meet his. Just to think of him talking with my mother made my head hurt. I really needed superwoman strength to get through the next few weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 _Fitzwilliam_

"So what exactly are you worth? Is it billions," Elizabeth's mother asked me.

I absolutely hated when people asked me that question. How rude could people be?

"I'm not sure exactly," I said staring at her.

She shifted around in her seat. We were seated at a five-star restaurant in Soho. I would have loved to just have this at my home, but Elizabeth insisted that we all meet here instead. She said that we would never be able to get her mother out of my place.

"I believe its billion's if not trillions. Your parents were rich as well so…"

"Mom please," Elizabeth said then yawned.

Lately, all she seemed to do was sleep. I'd been watching her like a hawk to ensure she was fine.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so shocked. You never once told me it was him and you knew all along. I was thinking it was George. Lizzy, I'm so mad at you!" she said loudly making a few people look our way.

Elizabeth's eyes turned to slits and I leaned towards her. I pushed some of her long locks out of the way while stroking her hand under the table.

"Calm down. If not for me then for Farris," I whispered to her.

Elizabeth turned to me.

"I'm ready to go," she said quietly and I wished that I could just pick her up and take her home.

I gently stroked her face.

"I know, but we just got here."

"Exactly! Lizzy don't try to hog him," her sister Lydia said.

Elizabeth groaned and I kissed her on the cheek then said fuck it and kissed her on the lips. I needed her to relax.

"Aww so cute. Oh my goodness, you're gonna be rich Lizzy," Lydia said again getting my attention that time.

A throat cleared at the end of the table and we all looked at Elizabeth's father. Her stepfather is out of town so he couldn't join us. I knew him already so I wasn't too upset about that. I was just very anxious to meet the people that brought Elizabeth into this world.

"Fitzwilliam you will have to excuse the women. I'm used to it by now, but I know that for you it will have to take time. Elizabeth is a good woman and she wants the baby and that's all nothing more. She isn't after your money," he said and sent a glare to Lydia who in turn smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders.

I'd recognized her sisters a few minutes after meeting them. Kitty and Lydia made the papers or tasteless gossip magazines every few months with careless shenanigans. I knew that being linked to them would hurt me in more ways than one but for Elizabeth, I really didn't care. I was in it for the long haul. My kid needed me and I wouldn't shy away from him just because of the bad reputation of his aunts.

"I know that sir. Elizabeth is definitely one of a kind. I've never seen such a beautiful woman," I said and looked at her.

Elizabeth touched her stomach and scrunched her face up.

"Even with all of this?"

Lately, I'd notice how my compliments seemed to anger her. Almost like she didn't believe them. How could her bringing my son into this world not be attractive? If we were alone I would give her what we both need and stretch her out on my bed and show her just how sexy she was to me.

"Elizabeth even with my son growing inside of you, I still know that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Okay?"

Elizabeth blushed.

"Okay," she replied and I saw something out the corner of my eye.

I turned to her mother and spotted her putting her cell phone away. Was she really recording us?

"Just for me to show my husband. I still can't believe Lizzy snagged a Darcy," she said excitedly.

I tried to remain calm because I was mindful of Elizabeth and the precious cargo she was carrying.

"My two girls have really made me proud. First Jane and her engagement and now this. I'm so happy I could cry," she said and Lydia laughed.

I found her laugh to be very annoying, shit.

"Mom just wait until you see who Kitty and I snag. It could very well be a rocker," she said and she and Kitty both laughed.

Okay.

"So Fitzwilliam, are you ready for a child?" Her father asked me.

I nodded immediately.

"Yes, I am. At first, I was shocked and at times I still am. I've never had to look after anyone besides myself and my younger sister. Now I have another life to protect and love and it's scary to say the least but I know I can handle it," I replied.

He started to speak and his ex-wife cut him off.

"So I have three events that I have to attend by myself because my husband won't be able to make them. Would you and Lizzy like to join me?" she asked.

"No," Lizzy said immediately.

I chose to stay quiet. I made myself readily available for Elizabeth because she was my son's mother, but even that is hard at times. I'm a very busy man. I make myself available for Elizabeth but to cut out meetings to attend social parties with her mother was something I wasn't interested in doing.

"Lizzy please show some respect. I was asking Fitzwilliam. What else do you have to do besides figure out what you're going to eat?" She asked snidely.

I sat up in my seat.

"Elizabeth has been very fatigued lately. I practically had to drag her out of our bed to come here. She needs to rest until Farris gets here."

"Our bed? So this is serious? God, I just can't believe how my lord is blessing me and my children," she said and took a sip of her wine.

Out of all the things that I said was that all that she had heard?

"Mom better yet dad can you please get her?" Elizabeth asked while picking over her food.

I noticed she hadn't really eaten much so I fed her some of her soup and handed her some green tea. I watched her drink it down.

"Your concern should be of Elizabeth's well-being," her father told her mother.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"And it is. I'm also excited to walk in with a Darcy by my side. Lizzy has undoubtedly made herself somebody," she said then shook her head. "No, she's always been somebody. You know what I meant," she quickly corrected herself.

If she would have been anyone else I would have told her ass off but because she's Elizabeth's mother out of respect I held my tongue. I looked down at my watch and knew that I couldn't take another twenty minutes with this woman. I've definitely been around worse people and I'm sure she does have lovely ways about her, but right now she's showing me some very ugly, greedy, selfish sides of her.

"It's almost time for me to get to a meeting. Do you all mind if Elizabeth and I retreated early from this lunch?"

"No of course not," her father immediately said.

"Well will we see you at the baby shower?" her mother asked.

I signaled the waiter and pushed my plate away from me. Elizabeth was unusually quiet.

"Yes, of course. My family will attend also. I wanted my aunt to come to this lunch, but she couldn't get into town. She promises me that she will make the shower so you all will see her there," I replied.

The waiter came over and I handed him my card.

"I'll handle the bill," I told him and turned to Elizabeth.

I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me with her gorgeous eyes. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I could see that she was angry about something and maybe even a little hurt. She gave me a small smile and looked back at her family. I looked up and the whole table was staring at us. It was definitely a little overwhelming being around her sisters and mother, but I wasn't afraid to do it again. They are her family so I will just have to learn to love them.

"Here you are," the waiter said bringing me back my card. Once I'd handled the tip, Elizabeth and I were standing up and telling everyone goodbye. I noted that she only hugged her father and Mary. Interesting. Her mother, however, did try to give me a hug. I gave her a quick one and escorted Elizabeth out of the restaurant.

The car ride back to our place was quiet. Elizabeth stared out of the window and even after we got upstairs she was very quiet. She'd agreed to stay with me and we had been sharing a space for a week now. I'd set up a surprise for her that I hoped she liked. So after she'd taken off she shoes I took her hand and led her upstairs. We went to my first guestroom door and I pushed it open. Elizabeth gasped.

"Fitzwilliam, what is all of this?"

I leaned against the door frame as she slowly walked around her new office. It came equipped with a glass and stainless steel desk. A black chair that should be good for her back and easy for her to sit in and get up out of. It had a computer with everything she would need. Against the wall was a suede cushioned black loveseat with an ivory colored bassinet for when she worked in here with Farris. She had a coffee machine in the corner on a stand along with a water stand. I tried to think of everything. The wall that her desk was in front of was a black and white chevron design with framed quotes against it from some of her favorite authors.

I watched Elizabeth slowly touch everything with watery eyes. She walked over to the loveseat and sat down. I joined her and she quickly wiped her eyes before her tears could fall. She looked at me and graced me with a beautiful smile.

"Why did you do this?"

I loosened my tie some. I'm more of a doer. Expressing my feelings isn't something that I do. I wasn't raised that way. I love Gigi so I do all that I can for her. The same as with my aunt and Charles and his sisters. I take care of the ones I love. It's just never been easy for me to say that I love them. The whole ordeal with George ticked me off and it also worried me. I wanted Elizabeth to love me more than she ever loved him. I felt like for once in my life maybe I needed to be more vocal in my feelings.

I touched a strand of her hair and then her soft cheek.

"You're somebody to me, Elizabeth. Even before when I only knew your desires you were somebody to me. I did this to make you happy and to show you that I'm invested in you. I want you to start working on your dreams whenever you're ready. Until then your office will be waiting on you."

Elizabeth smiled. I wanted to tell her it was because I loved her and well shit I would do whatever to see her smile, but the shit just wouldn't come out. I leaned towards her and I kissed her. I couldn't resist feeling her soft lips before I go. Elizabeth moaned against my lips and it was so sweet it instantly made me swell. I adjusted my hard on as we pulled back.

"I really do have a meeting to go to Elizabeth. I will see you later. Please call me if you need me," I said as we both stood up.

I watched Elizabeth wobble over to her desk and she sat down. She even had an office phone with her own landline. She looked over her new pc and she looked up at me.

"My family, my mother,"

I shook my head to cut her off. I placed my hands into my pockets.

"Is just family. They're your family and they will be Farris family as well. Let's just leave it at that. I can see that you love your father very much."

Elizabeth's eyes twinkled.

"Very much. He's always there for me, much like you are now," she said and something moved through me.

I cleared my throat.

"Okay well, I will see you later. I'll come back with fruit goodies," I said and she giggled.

"Okay see you later," she said and I exited the room.

It felt so good to have her in my home that I had been calling it our place for the last few days. I had a lot on my mind. My son would be here very soon. The article would be published in a few days and my love for Elizabeth was growing with every second that passed. I was also in the middle of a very big deal so I had a lot going on, but Elizabeth and my son would always trump anything else that was happening with my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 _Caroline_

"I'm so sorry to barge in on you like this, but I just had to talk with you," I said and looked around her office. She had pictures gracing the walls of her with every celebrity that you could imagine. Yes, she was that amazing. I highly wished to be when I grew older. I was impressed with her power and money. It almost made her invincible.

She looked at me and she nodded. She wasn't a pleasant woman at all. Hell, I didn't even really care for her but I knew how she was. I knew that this news was about to shake the very foundation that she stood on. I knew that this would get her to New York immediately and finally put a mess to the bullshit I was dealing with.

"What is it Caroline?" she asked snidely.

I managed to smile at her pleasantly. I sat down in her wing backed Versace chair and placed both of my hands in my lap.

"I'm not sure if you've spoken with Fitzwilliam or not but I wanted to discuss his son with you."

She spit out her coffee onto her beautifuly crafted desk and glared at me.

"His son! What the hell are you going on about?" Miss. De Bourgh asked me.

On the inside, I was smiling but I did my best to hold it in.

"His son that he is expecting. He's gotten a young woman by the name of Elizabeth Bennet pregnant. She dated a rocker for years that's known for his provocative lyrics and out of control behavior. He even did interviews a few weeks ago saying how much he loved her yet Fitzwilliam is still entertaining being with this woman."

Fitzwilliam's aunt Miss. De Bourgh seemed to turn red in the face at my comment. She grabbed her office phone and immediately started dialing numbers.

"Georgiana. I can't get Fitzwilliam on the phone and I'm in dire need of speaking with hm," she said and pressed a few numbers before ending the call. She looked at me as she shook her head.

"I knew nothing about this. I own share in this company and besides our reputation, our legacy could be on the line here. If this is his child. We need to be drawing up contracts right now. We need to be handling media coverage as well. I can't believe he would be this reckless. He's not even engaged to her. Where in the middle of a huge deal and this could ruin it for us. I'm so upset with him," she said angrily.

I looked at her.

"Yes, I am as well. I've known you all my whole life. This woman she has some sort of spell over him. What I think we can do is attend her shower together and get down to the bottom of this once and for all. I believe that this George guy could have a chance at being the father. I'm just scared to tell Fitzwilliam. I don't want to hurt him. You know I love him dearly."

Miss De Bourgh sighed and adjusted her diamond bangles. She was a lively older woman that always dressed fashionably. Her style was reminiscent to Coco Chanel.

"Yes I know and I'm sure this is killing you. Please don't worry about it. I'm going to get down to the bottom of this Caroline. Now tell me again everything you know," she said.

A sense of relief washed over me as I stared into her piercing blue eyes. I sighed and started from the beginning with how Elizabeth Bennet popped into my life and turned it upside down. I guess all I need now is a baby shower gift for her because I have my plus one.


End file.
